


His Honor.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x10, Canon Compliant, Engaged babies, Fluff, Gap-Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: Once home from the concert ,Ian tells Mickey why he beat up Byron.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	His Honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3:58am. I love Mickey Milkovich. I can't stop writing about him. Send help.

Mickey and Ian were both practically vibrating with excitement as they walked out of the concert venue. They’d both came out for the night separately, with dates that felt more like burdens than companions, but they’d left as fiancés. Together. Mickey had insisted they uber home, tired of seeing the grimace that came across Ian’s face as he navigated with his crutches. They sat in the back of Jerry’s Toyota, so close together that Mickey was almost in Ian’s lap. As Jerry drove, he fiddled with the dial of the radio, listening until he heard a station come in clearly. The volume was low but Ian could still make out some of words and a beat, he smiled looking over at Mickey.

“I think they were singing this tonight,” Ian whispered. He moved to lay his head against Mickey’s shoulder, sighing in relief at the physical contact he had missed. It had been a fairly short separation in comparison to their other times spent apart but this weighed differently on Ian’s heart. He had unintentionally hurt Mickey, unsure of when things would be right between them again, _if_ things ever would. He had spent days waking up, without Mickey wrapped in his arms. Days missing the gentle melody of Mickey singing in the shower. Days without hearing the sound of Mickey’s laugh. Days without his other half. Though the Gallagher house was constantly overcrowded, in the days without Mickey, Ian had never felt more alone.

“Oh really? I couldn’t really concentrate on the music., Mickey spoke gently, fidgeting with the piece of jewelry now adorned on his left hand. The sparkle of the ring was subtle but the gold still reflected in the moonlight and he couldn’t tear his eyes away for too long. He had worn a ring all those years ago with Svetlana, which had felt more like an added weight onto his shoulder rather than the hand accessory that it was, but this was different. This felt liberating. A constant reminder that things had worked out in his favor, all the obstacles him and Ian had faced had been worth something.

“I think it might be our song now.” Ian whispered gently. He leaned over to grab Mickey’s hand, intertwining their fingers. When he saw Mickey’s cheek lift into a smile, he leaned over pressing a gentle kiss onto his dimple.

“Thank you for saying yes.”

+

Mickey and Ian entered the house, confused to see everyone already sat in the living room. Ian laughed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to worry about rounding everyone up to give his and Mickey’s announcement. The lightness of the moment only lasted until Lip entered the living room, a somber look on his face. Ian and Mickey both sat with the rest of his siblings, figuring their engagement news could take a backseat to whatever had Lip looking so down.

Lip explained the situation quickly. A house in Milwaukee. 2 hours away. Him, Tami and Fred. The news had shocked Ian, another change. Everyone seemed to be taken aback, flooding Lip with questions about his decision. As Ian sat absorbing the news, he found himself twisting the ring on his finger, it fit perfectly but he couldn’t stop himself from touching it in some way. Ian had always been reluctant to change, never liking to do things too far out of his comfort zone but the ring was an absolute promise, that no matter who may leave his life, Mickey was always going to stick around.

+

That night they laid together, for the first time in days. Both thankful for the intimate connection they shared that could never be replaced.

As Ian pulled out, he breathed an _I love you_ into the skin of Mickey’s shoulder, pulling him flush against his chest. Mickey turned around in his arms, pressing an eager kiss to the redhead’s lips. As they pulled away from each other, Mickey placed his hand against Ian’s cheek, his thumb stroking the freckles etched into the boy’s skin.

“I love you too.”, he whispered in the space between them.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the warmth from each other and the sound of each other’s breathing. Though Mickey had spent a few days in Byron’s bed, easily the most comfortable mattress he had ever encountered, he had missed this. He had missed the feeling of knowing Ian was there beside him, knowing that if he woke up in the middle of the night, Ian would be there, just as he would when the sun began to shine.

Mickey soon found himself close to falling asleep, the weight of the day and the lack of sleep he had gotten over the last few days, catching up to him but as he closed his eyes a question came to mind. He gently kicked his foot into Ian’s calf.

“What was that for?”, Ian asked, moving his leg away from the cold of Mickey’s toes.

“I gotta ask you something.” He turned onto his side so that he was facing Ian. “What happened tonight?”

“Nothing much Mick, I think we just got engaged or some shit. Not too sure though.” He could barely get through the sentence without bursting into a fit of laugher. The sound making Mickey’s heart flutter.

“I know that dumbass, I meant you and Byron. What made you go all apeshit on him?”

Ian’s face fell. It all was a blur in his mind. One moment Byron was talking among his friends and the next Ian’s fist was connecting with his face.

“Oh, he just said something I didn’t like.” Ian tried to stay nonchalant. Hoping Mickey wouldn’t press on the matter any further, but his hope was in vain because Mickey just let out a laugh before speaking again.

“I say stuff you don’t like all the time, don’t see you beating my face in.” In the moment, Mickey had just saw Ian on the ground, in a fit of rage, barely recognizing that it was his date that Ian was beating.

“He was talking shit about you, with his Harvard friends.”

Ian could feel himself getting upset again. They had been talking about Mickey in such a negative way. Bashing him behind his back without a second thought. Ian could only stand a few words of Byron’s criticisms, before rage filled his body. How could they talk down on the man who meant so much to him? The man who had overcame so much just to still be standing today. Sure, Mickey was brass at times, a little rough around the edges, but who wouldn’t be after growing up in the South Side? Mickey had seen things throughout his life that those guys only believed happened in movies. He had been constantly set back, life throwing curveballs left and right, him never once letting it stop his determination. Ian had watched him come out to a bar full of people who hated him for what he was, without so much as a blink of his eye. Sure, Mickey said fuck consistently throughout the day and maybe he didn’t care about democratic primaries and impeachment votes but he was strong. One of the bravest people Ian had ever met. He was someone Ian could trust with his deepest fears. Someone who listened. He was a person who had remained true to Ian time and time again, even when Ian didn’t deserve it. Ian couldn’t sit around, listening to the main he loved be insulted with such ease.

A blush came across Mickey’s face as Ian’s words set in. Ian had beat someone up, _in his honor._

“Defending me from the geeks huh?” The casual tone he was attempting, was overshadowed by the smile plastered across his face.

“What do you think? I can’t let people talk about my future husband like that.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to the smile forming on Mickey’s face.

“Future husband? I like the sound of that.”

“Me too, Mick. I cant wait to marry you. You’re the best person I know.”

Mickey let out a disbelieving laugh. His eyes dropped at the praise but he didn’t try to refute it. He had learned there was no use in denying Ian’s compliments, he had always had one thousand more that he would throw out.

Mickey placed his left palm against Ian’s chest, he could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. The heart he would spend his life protecting.

“Waited so long for this. I’m gonna love you forever.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos , comments, questions ,concerns and roast are allllllll welcomed :)))
> 
>   
> [Send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)


End file.
